Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp
Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp is a 2019 American live-action/animated comedy action film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The sequel to ''Disney In The House: Time Travel'' and the seventh installment in the studio's classic Disney In The House film series, the film was directed and co-written by Wes Anderson from a screenplay penned by Robert L. Baird, Rob Muir, Elizabeth Stonecipher, and Eric Coleman, and features an ensemble cast that includes Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Ozzy Osbourne, Lulu Wilson, Glenn Close, Stellan Skarsgard, Andy Dick, Kevin Hart, Derek Stephen Prince (who is also one of the executive producers) Bryan Cranston, Jamie Kennedy, and Jeffrey Tambor. In the film, Vanellope returns to Adventure Camp after her friend Beth Pierce is kidnapped by a gorilla named Polize Parker. Along the way, she reunites with her long-lost pal, Annie Sandoval, who is now a forest warrior with a group of woodland animals The film is a continuation of Disney In The House: Time Travel and is not a direct sequel to ''Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp''. However, they do have several characters in common, with the ordeal of Annie being a forest warrior. Unlike Off To Adventure Camp, Cave 76 Productions was non involved in this film. Danny Elfman did not return to compose Return To Adventure Camp, being replaced by Hans Zimmer. Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp was released theatrically in the United States on September 13, 2019. Upon release, the film has grossed $327 million worldwide on a $185 million budget, and received mainly positive reviews from critics, with praise for its emotional story and humor. A sequel, Disney In The House: World Animals, was released on December 23, 2019. Cast Right after the events of Disney In The House: Time Travel, Beth Pierce is turning eight years old because her birthday is coming in four days, and Vanellope von Schweetz is willing to keep everything perfect. On the first day, Beth and Vanellope ride on their bicycles and have a bike race to find the first present. Vanellope is in the lead, but is knocked off the track by an evil humanoid gorilla named Polize Parker. Beth rushes to recover her best friend before being abducted by Polize, who accidentally drops his sword overboard. Vanellope tries to follow his aircraft and ends up in Adventure Camp, which is now abandoned because of a rain storm coming, and Polize has somehow turned it into a woodland apocalypse. Vanellope zooms into the forest to track Beth and finds herself face-to-face with Polize's three coyotes, Cat, Cutter, and Carver. Vanellope tells then that she is looking for Beth. The coyotes deem Vanellope a yummy dinner and chase Vanellope after she finds the sword. Annie Sandoval, who made friends with Vanellope in the events of Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp, rescues Vanellope, and the coyotes retreat. Since Annie lives her life as a forest warrior with her squirrel friend Spark, and her moose steed, Manny, Vanellope offers a deal: Annie, Spark, and Manny will help her rescue Beth before the rain comes so she can get back to camp, to which they sternly agree. In Polize's lair, Beth refuses to do the job Polize gave her, and harshly blames him for ruining her birthday. Judy Hopps goes searching for Beth and Vanellope, followed by Randy Rattlesnake, Bana Bobcat, and Barry Bear. Vanellope devises a plan: the forest animals will create diversions while Vanellope will free Beth, but the plan fails, and Judy gets captured by the coyotes. As a result of their failure, the group becomes disillusioned in the prospect of saving Beth. After Vanellope indirectly insults Annie by saying integrity is something a forest warrior would not understand, Annie and the animals abandon her as a punishment for deceiving them. Alone, Vanellope confronts Polize Parker, prompting Judy to get they key and free Beth. Jiminy Cricket encourages her to move confront her selfishness. Hearing this, Annie and the animals come back to help. Vanellope, Judy, and Beth slip through the booth vault. Polize intercepts them, puts Beth in a crate, and attempts to push the delivery button, but is stymied by the rain storm, giving Vanellope the advantage to zoom in and rescue her without Polize knowing. Angry that his plan has failed, Polize fights Vanellope in his lair. Vanellope confesses that she was made to save worlds at all costs and lures him and his coyotes into a lava pit, ultimately resulting in the villains' defeat. Annie and Judy run to the now destroyed lair, only to find Beth crying over an unconscious Vanellope. When she wakes up, it is revealed that she is still alive. Delighted to have her friend back, Beth tearfully hugs Vanellope. Back at the camp, Vanellope and Annie share a bittersweet goodbye. Vanellope, Judy, and Beth return to Disneyville, and Beth's birthday goes on as planned. Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce, a resident of Disneyville and Lawrence's younger sister. * Ozzy Osbourne as Polize Parker, a humanoid gorilla who kindaps Beth. * Lulu Wilson as Annie Sandoval, a nine-year-old girl and former camper-turned forest warrior. * Glenn Close, Stellan Skarsgard, and Andy Dick as Cat, Cutter, and Carver, three coyotes who are in a league with Polize. * Kevin Hart as Spark, a squirrel and Annie's sidekick. * Derek Stephen Prince as Bana, a bobcat who is friends with Barry and Randy. * Bryan Cranston as Barry, a bear who is friends with Bana and Randy. * Jamie Kennedy as Randy, a rattlesnake who is friends with Bana and Barry. * Jeffrey Tambor as Manny, a moose and Annie's steed. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Dan Castellaneta as a hound who keeps intruders out of Polize's lair. * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Kristen Bell as Anna * Idina Menzel as Elsa * Josh Gad as Olaf * Jason Bateman as Nick * John C. Reilly as Ralph Box office The film grossed $121 million in the United States, and $206 million in other territories. Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp ended its theatrical run on October 29, 2019, after earning $327 million worldwide against its $185 million budget. Critical response The film holds a 79% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "Being a visually attractive family film itself, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp has the right to keep children entertained". Metacritic signed the film a score of 67 out of 100 based on 30 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Kyle Smith of the New York Post called the film "better than ''Disney In The House: 4th Of July''". Clarisse Loughrey of Independent (UK) gave the film four and a half out of five stars, and praised the performance of Ozzy Osbourne as Polize Parker, saying, "Ozzy Osbourne is a good choice to play an evil gorilla". John Anderson of Wall Street Journal praised Hans Zimmer's musical score, but said it added a little nothing musical to the series. Accolades